1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof tile for supporting and fixing rooftop fixtures such as an antenna of television or communication apparatus and equipment, a heat collector panel in a solar energy system, etc. and more particularly relates to a roof tile having a construction of wiring antenna cords or arranging hot and cold water supply pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an antenna of communication apparatus and equipment or a heat collector panel in a solar energy system is set in position on a roof. If the roof is tiled, it is very difficult to fix these rooftop fixtures directly to the tile surface in view of the material of the tile.
In recent years, however, there has been proposed a tile made of metal, provided with fitting/supporting means which comprises a pedestal and an upright portion for fixing an antenna pole or a fitting piece of a heat collector panel to the tile surface with a fastener, and adapted to be fixed to a shingle (Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 58(1983)-195716). Since this tile has the fitting/supporting means formed integrally therewith, it can firmly be attached to a shingle and is very effective for preventing an antenna etc. from overturning under strong-wind conditions.
Although the antenna etc. is firmly supported by the tile, as described above, the antenna cord or hot and cold water supply pipe is laid along the surface of a roof or wall and led into the interior of a house through a hole bored in the roof or wall surface. This does aesthetic harm to the house and is undesirable from a standpoint of wiring or piping work.
Further, in fixing a roof tile to a shingle, there has been adopted a method of fixing the roof tile to a roof rafter, one of the foundation materials, with bolts. This method requires the steps of boring the roof rafter to form holes for the bolts and removing a roof board to some extent, and sometimes necessitates work from an attic. Thus, the conventional method makes the work difficult and adversely affects the house to a great extent because of the necessity of detachment of the surrounding tiles, excision of the roof board and possible excision of the ceiling.